<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Skies of Ishval by shinsouaizawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920192">The Blue Skies of Ishval</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa'>shinsouaizawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Trisha Elric, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Paternal Roy Mustang, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunfire rattled as he groaned, coughing and spluttering against the thick rubble dust covering him. He couldn’t breathe, wheezing through crushed lungs as he lay in a pool of blood, his own and their mother’s, sandwiched by a large section of the stone roof against the floor with no way to get free.</p><p>His mouth wouldn’t stop filling with blood, the sound of his own gurgling causing him to wretch, the shot to the stomach making him feel like he was drowning, and maybe he was, who knew anymore. He was supposed to take care of her, he was supposed to protect her, he was the man of the house, the protector of the family and he’d failed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day the Military Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"italics" = speaking Ishvalan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gunfire rattled as he groaned, coughing and spluttering against the thick rubble dust covering him. He couldn’t breathe, wheezing through crushed lungs as he lay in a pool of blood, his own and their mother’s, sandwiched by a large section of the stone roof against the floor with no way to get free.</p><p>His mouth wouldn’t stop filling with blood, the sound of his own gurgling causing him to wretch, the shot to the stomach making him feel like he was drowning, and maybe he was, who knew anymore. He was supposed to take care of her, he was supposed to protect her, he was the man of the house, the protector of the family and he’d failed.</p><p>Mother’s eyes were glazed as she lay in pieces on the floor, her body destroyed after wrapping herself around him seconds before the alchemist cast; the house having erupted as if a bomb had hit it. She’d taken the brunt in an attempt to save him and he wasn’t even sure if her sacrifice would be for anything, he certainly felt like he was dying. No one was going to save him, not now.</p><p>Al was nowhere to be seen, he’d had to watch their cousins be dragged away by the military. They’d told of their mother, his aunt, being shot by the blue coats, the two of them only just managing to escape the clutches of the Amestrians only to fall straight into their hands and he’d been helpless to stop them.</p><p>He didn’t deserve to live, not after this.</p><p>Leaning back against the stone floor he looked up at the sky through the now open roof, it wasn’t even its usual shade of blue as if it knew what its people were going through. He felt his eyes beginning to close.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>“SARAH!” A male voice screamed frantically before footsteps sprinted over.</p><p>He cried out as the slab crushing him was slowly pushed away, gentle hands quick to turn him on his side and applying soft but firm strikes to his back to force him to expel the blood from his throat, freeing his airways. For the first time since he’d gained consciousness he could breathe and it felt like a luxury.</p><p>
  <em>“Stay with me.”</em>
</p><p>The man had blue eyes and white skin, he was no Ishvalan so who was he and what was he doing in the middle of a warzone, and how did he know their language?</p><p>
  <em>“Your eyes, they’re gold, how is that, child?”</em>
</p><p>He wasn’t in the mood to explain and so he didn’t.</p><p>
  <em>“G-get… out… of here… just leave me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I won’t see another child die, not in this forsaken war.”</em>
</p><p>And just like that he was lifted into the arms of the man. In mere seconds the pain was so strong he felt like he could throw up right there and then.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to be okay, just hold on a little longer.”</em>
</p><p>He didn’t know how much longer Ishvala would give him.</p><p>Losing time he was lain down again once he came back to his senses, a scratchy cot beneath him. The pain had reached a stage where he just felt numb, eyes dormant as he lay staring at the man who’d brought him to this tent.</p><p>“We need to take his arm and leg or he’ll bleed out.”</p><p>“He’d bleed out either way and I refuse to torture a child!”</p><p>“You would save his life!”</p><p>“We don’t have the tools or the medicine, it would require removing his arm without anything to put him down or relieve the pain and I’m not prepared to do that, and that’s if he doesn’t die of shock the second I begin.”</p><p>He saw one of the elders limp over.</p><p>
  <em>“I know alchemy, I can send the boy to sleep, it may not be a solution for the pain when he wakes up but you’d be able to carry out your procedure. Please… let me help you save this boy, I’m an old man, I can’t sit back and watch someone so young not get the chance to live, I’ve had my own journey, he deserves his.”</em>
</p><p>The doctor nodded and began prepping.</p><p>The elder came closer to him and softly stroked his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“I will be by your side till the end and no sooner, you are a child of Ishvala and we look after our own. The atrocities you have seen, do not let them change who you are, and do not paint every soldier with the same brush no matter what they have done as a whole. Those soldiers out there are Amestrian, but so are the two doctors trying to save the lives of everyone in this tent, it is not the teachings of Ishvala to hate and destroy; it is to love and strive for peace with all those who walk this Earth. We are one and the same every single one of us.”</em>
</p><p>The elder gently took his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>
  <em>“You are a brave boy and I’m sorry… I’m old enough to know every birth in this city, I’ve seen you all playing in the streets, I’ve sneaked countless sweets from the bakery to you all when you passed, and I know you all by name… there are hundreds of you and… I don’t hear any of them and you’re the only one in this entire tent. We should have been stronger, we knew the day when the military arrived was coming and we didn’t act, we should have sent you all away and dealt with the consequences. I know there are good people out there, kind people who wouldn’t see red eyes and instead just see children, helpless children who want nothing more than to be allowed the chance to live. To not have to worry about their homes being destroyed, their families being killed; to never have to listen to the sound of gunfire ever again. We failed you.”</em>
</p><p>His lip wobbled as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m scared…”</em>
</p><p>The elder knelt down beside the cot and leant closer, wrapping his arms gently around him and holding him close.</p><p>
  <em>“All you have to do is just fall asleep, don’t fight it just let us do the rest.”</em>
</p><p>He felt his eyes begin to close as he noticed the circle the elder had drawn; he’d already used his alchemy.</p><p>The elder pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Ishvala, protect this boy and heal him, light the way and guide his path through the darkness…”</em>
</p><p>And he remembered nothing more.</p><p>Until.</p><p>The crackling of a fire and unfamiliar screams.</p><p>Everything returned in a flash, red hot, agonising pain which had him crying out in seconds, his vocal chords protesting the raw screams. A dirty, bloody rag was shoved into his mouth, blocking the sounds of his pure agony while also giving his tongue a lifeline against being bitten straight through.</p><p>It was the blonde lady who had done it, her eyes wild before she was quickly grabbed by the doctor and placed behind him.</p><p>He noticed the elder a short distance away, hands out in surrender.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you see what you are doing? To kill is the worst sin of all because it taints every part of your soul and nothing will ever scrub it clean. Your whole life will be reduced to the acts you commit, but you still have a chance to save yourself from that fate, spare them, they are not one and the same as those soldiers, they are caring for our sick, our children. They’re-.”</em>
</p><p>The elder was cut off as the scarred man stabbed a large knife through his throat, the old man gurgling before he was thrown to the floor, bleeding out quickly against the sand.</p><p>The rag long discarded he couldn’t help the gasped whimper as he watched the life drain from the elder’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“No…”</em>
</p><p>The scarred man seemed to take notice.</p><p>
  <em>“Yellow eyes huh? And just where exactly did you come from?”</em>
</p><p>No, no, no…</p><p>The doctor raced between the man and his cot, arms wide.</p><p>“You will not hurt him he’s just a boy!”</p><p>“GET OUT OF MY WAY!”</p><p>Despite the shakes he could see wracking the doctor’s hands the man shook his head.</p><p>“No, I won’t.”</p><p>“Please…” He begged, hoping the doctor and the woman would listen. “Just run… leave me… it’s okay…”</p><p>But they didn’t.</p><p>“I won’t…” The doctor’s words were cut short as the same knife which had struck down the elder came to pierce through his chest, the scarred man spinning round in seconds to inflict the same upon the woman.</p><p>His eyes widened as he watched them slump bonelessly to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>“No…”</em>
</p><p>The scarred man’s expression seemed to change, a gasp escaping his lips and he backed away. Seconds later he sprinted off out the tent.</p><p>Practically hyperventilating he looked to the metal medical trolley which was close to his cot, staring into it and seeing his reflection.</p><p>His eyes had turned red.</p><p>
  <em>He saw that I was Ishvalan.</em>
</p><p>Not that it mattered; the tent was still alight and deathly silent.</p><p>He was the only one left alive, but he couldn’t move, the pain was too strong and he was frozen in fear.</p><p>All he could do was wait until he bled out, burnt, or starved to death, whichever mercy came first.</p><p>More footsteps approached before a gun appeared through the flap of the tent followed by a blue coat blonde and two males. They seemed to scope around, one of them making quick work of the fire by throwing a bucket of bloody water over the flames as the others checked the bodies.</p><p>“What happened in here?”</p><p>“This was the medical tent of those Amestrian doctors right? Maybe they got cold feet and ran, I wouldn’t blame them.”</p><p>Footsteps came even closer.</p><p>“No… they didn’t run.”</p><p>They’d found the bodies.</p><p>“My god…” The woman exclaimed, she gasped seconds later. “Is that a child?”</p><p>She rushed over, her eyes only widening further as she saw his own track hers.</p><p>“Roy, Maes, he’s alive, this boy is alive!”</p><p>“No civilian names in combat…” A man wearing glasses lectured.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just…”</p><p>A black-haired man exhaled.</p><p>“You don’t think we’re passed that, after everything we’ve seen and done?”</p><p>He knelt down beside the cot and looked positively ill at the sight. He masked his emotions quickly and offered him a smile.</p><p>“We’re going to help you, okay? You just need to hold on.”</p><p>But everything was going fuzzy.</p><p>“His arm, and his leg...” The other man stated.</p><p>The woman wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring embrace.</p><p>
  <em>“Allilta?”</em>
</p><p>“What’s he saying?”</p><p>The woman only seemed to hold him tighter.</p><p>“He said mother.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Mustang, I’ve looked and there’s nothing we can use in here, the supplies are just gone, used up.” The other man stated.</p><p>The black-haired man scrubbed a hand down his face before leaning closer to him.</p><p>“I have a way to stop the bleeding but I need you to be brave for just a little longer. My alchemy is fire and I can seal your wounds for long enough to get you to a hospital.” He raised a hand to motion to himself. “My name is Roy.” Then the man with the glasses. “This is Maes.” And finally the woman who was still hugging him. “And Riza. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“Okay.” His weak, whimpering tone agreed with a nod.</p><p>“Good boy.” The woman cood. “I’m not going to let you go, okay? I’m gonna’ stay right here.”</p><p>“Roy are you sure about this?” The guy with the glasses whispered.</p><p>“What other choice do we have, you said it yourself there’s nothing left.”</p><p>The black-haired man took a deep breath.</p><p>“Close your eyes kid and think nice thoughts; you’ll be safe when you wake up.”</p><p>And then the heat came and the woman holding him could barely keep him against the cot as she repeated soft reassurances and motherly coos over and over until he didn’t register anything anymore and it all went black once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ishvalan Outcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First can I just start off by saying thank you to those of you who left comments, I'm honestly amazed by the response to the first chapter, I'm so happy you liked it. Comments honestly help me to keep writing so seeing a bunch of them made me smile.</p><p>And without further adieu, here's chapter two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He cried for days.</p><p>For his brother.</p><p>Their mother.</p><p>Their cousins and aunt.</p><p>Their people.</p><p>And the doctors.</p><p>His limbs being gone seemed so insignificant in the grand scheme of it all but deep down he cried for them too.</p><p>The woman, Riza, refused to let him be alone, sitting vigil beside the bed during the first day they arrived in the main city and then in the days after, reading to him from books or just talking about stories of when they were younger and in the academy together. The rest of the time she lay beside him when everything became too much, holding him tight and offering soft comforts.</p><p>A doctor came to check on him regularly, topping up his pain medication as and when required, which at the moment was all the time.</p><p>Other visitors included the two men from the tent, Roy and Maes. They were equally as patient with him as Riza just with less physical affection.</p><p>Both Riza and Roy were sat in chairs beside the bed when a guy brought a folder to the door.</p><p>Roy took it, flicking through the papers inside.</p><p>"I asked them to give me the files of anyone matching a description such as yours; turns out our interns aren't half bad." He began to read. "Sami Edward Khalish, older brother of Aleem Alphonse Khalish. Says here it was mandatory registration, why?"</p><p>"Because we're mixed heritage, no side wanted us once they found out."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Our mother was Ishvalan and our father was Amestrian; by default this made us legally citizens of both countries. The first day the military came into town they didn't attack, they just stated that they were registering everyone. The second they found out our full names they terminated Al and I's citizenship to Amestris and warned us that if we ever tried to step within it's borders they'd shoot us on the spot." He explained. "Ishvala has a tight community so if anything happens you can guarantee everyone knows about it. They found out our heritage and never looked at us the same again. They treated us as if we weren't pure blooded children of Ishval. I didn't care because they'd always treated me like an outsider because of my eyes but seeing what it did to Al made me so mad."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Riza replied sympathetically.</p><p>"Haven't your people been through enough over the years without turning so hastily on their own like that?"</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Ishvala is such a sacred being to my people; anyone who is believed to be disrespecting her or ignoring her teachings is seen as the worst kind of human and outcast." He fiddled with the fabric of the sheets. "The elder who looked after me back in that tent, he knew alchemy, that means he kept it a secret all those years." He smiled. "Good for him, didn't exactly get him very far though."</p><p>"He's at peace."</p><p>"He sacrificed himself to save me, I pray Ishvala will see his selflessness and ignore his alchemy so he can be allowed to rest up there."</p><p>Roy took a seat beside the bed once again.</p><p>"Speaking of Ishval, if you want to be a citizen of Amestris then you're going to need a name that reflects that. Luckily for you, you already have one, Edward."</p><p>"You could use my father's surname too, it's uhh, Elric."</p><p>"Edward Elric." Riza smiled. "That has a nice ring to it."</p><p>"I'll pull some strings back at command, we have friends there who could make records on the quiet, they should be able to help." Roy explained.</p><p>"So your father, is he how you know Amestrian?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"He taught me when I was little; I absorbed it like a sponge apparently. He tried with my little brother too but Al wasn't interested, that's why I'm so scared. I got out of there because I could speak Amestrian, you all understood me, but him, a red eyed kid who can't speak a word..." He took a breath. "I'm scared they just shot hit."</p><p>"We'll ask around and try to find out if anyone matching Aleem's description was seen in Ishval." Roy placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a pat. "Don't give up hope, your brother might well still be out there, and if he is, we'll find him, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Good boy." Roy stood up and offered him a smile. "Get some rest."</p><hr/><p>Maes was sat in front of the fire when he walked into the living room and took a seat himself. He exhaled deeply as he scrubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>“How’s the kid doing?”</p><p>“Well his eyes are still red so obviously not great.”</p><p>“Riza said she’d taken him outside for a bit in the wheelchair, he apparently enjoyed the fresh air.”</p><p>“We need to find him some auto mail, how much does that stuff even cost anyway? And where the hell do you get it?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine it’s cheap, but that’s not even our biggest problem.” Maes began. “We need to find someone who’ll not only fit for an Ishvalan but also keep quiet about it.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Roy sighed.</p><p>“Fuck indeed my friend.”</p><p>“Isn’t Gracia going to divorce you if you spend any longer over here?”</p><p>“She knows what’s happened and she wants me to be with the kiddo.”</p><p>Roy held out the files.</p><p>“His name’s Sami by the way, I need to get some records made for him, we’re going with Edward Elric.”</p><p>“Very Amestrian.”</p><p>Maes began reading over the documents.</p><p>“Why’s there no father listed?”</p><p>“He musn’t have been around during the registration of Ishval, not that I blame him. Still, leaving his wife alone with two kids doesn’t exactly win him any awards.”</p><p>“And his brother; any news?”</p><p>Roy shook his head.</p><p>“Well…” Maes pushed himself to his feet. “There’s no use just sitting around when there’s auto mail dealers to find, I’ll draft up a list and get Riza to call around in the morning.” Making his way towards the door he paused. “And try and get some sleep tonight, we don’t want you burning out.”</p><p>“You know it’s not that easy.”</p><p>“Like you said to the kid back in Ishval; ‘just think nice thoughts’.”</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes as his friend left the room.</p><hr/><p>“You’re going to get nowhere in life with an attitude like that, good day!”</p><p>Riza slammed the phone down before growling in annoyance.</p><p>As suspected finding an auto mail specialist was proving difficult.</p><p>Roy peered his head round the door.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I thought you could use some tea.”</p><p>She deflated a little, anger dwindling.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He placed the mug down on the table beside her.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Roy took a seat and swiped the piece of paper across to take a look. The vast majority of names on the list had been heavily crossed out.</p><p>“There’s only one left?!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Yep and they’re all the way out in Resembool.”</p><p>Roy took a drink from his mug.</p><p>“Worth a try I suppose.”</p><p>Riza took a deep breath before dialing the number.</p><p>“Hello, Rockbell Auto Mail?”</p><p>“Uh hello, yes, I was calling to enquire about some auto mail.”</p><p>“Uhh hmm, and is there a reason this number is tracing back to the military headquarters?”</p><p>Her heart deflated at the words.</p><p>She wasn’t going to help them either.</p><p>“I don’t serve military dogs, especially not after what you just did to those poor people in Ishval.”</p><p>Roy took the phone.</p><p>“You provide a service, a service which we require; now are you going to allow us to pay you to complete a job for us or not, our money is as good as anyone else’s.”</p><p>The woman at the end of the phone ‘hmmphd’.</p><p>“If you have this number then you probably already know my address, come at your earliest convenience.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>And just like that they were heading off to the countryside. Not after having first stopped off to buy a cloak for Sami to give the boy a way of hiding his eyes during the train ride.</p><p>“Here you go kid.” Mustang lifted him from the wheelchair onto the seat beside Maes before folding it up into the overhead storage rack.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You ever been on a train before?” Riza asked, taking a seat opposite.</p><p>He shook his head, shivering a little.</p><p>Maes noticed this and quickly shed his own coat, wrapping it around the boy, the fabric dwarfing him beneath it.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><hr/><p>The journey was long with Sami falling asleep against Maes’ side, the older man’s arm wrapped around him; he didn’t awaken until they’d reached the station.</p><p>As they stepped onto the platform Roy looked around.</p><p>“So this is Resembool?”</p><p>Maes followed with Sami, Riza helping them disembark.</p><p>“That’s a <em>lot</em> of fields.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of hills.” Riza added. “Not gonna’ be very fun to push a wheelchair up.”</p><p>Roy looked at the road ahead before looking back at Sami sat in his chair. He offered a smile to the boy.</p><p>“You trust me?”</p><p>Sami nodded.</p><p>Crouching down in front of him he guided the boy onto his back, helping to wrap his arm around his neck to hold on.</p><p>“Problem solved.”</p><p>Maes smiled as he folded up the chair.</p><p>Riza followed after her friend and Sami.</p><p>“Oh I’ll carry this then, will I?” Maes teased getting a laugh out of the kid.</p><hr/><p>As they reached the river leading to the house Roy could tell Sami’s nervousness was growing. He hadn’t been around many Amestrians aside from the three of them and a few doctors so it wasn’t unreasonable for him to worry about how they would react to him.</p><p>“Hey… we’re gonna’ be there the whole time, okay kiddo? No one’s going to say anything to you, we promise.”</p><p>Sami nodded.</p><p>“Is that the place?” Riza asked as a house finally came into view, thankfully only a short distance away now.</p><p>“I don’t see any other houses around here, it has to be.”</p><p>And it was.</p><p>A sign reading ‘Rockbell Auto Mail’ was crudely nailed onto the wooden railings of the front porch.</p><p>Roy knocked on the door, an old woman answered shortly after.</p><p>“Good afternoon, we spoke on the phone.”</p><p>“Ahh the savage muts.”</p><p>He bit his tongue to fight back a retort.</p><p>“Yes… that’s us.”</p><p>The woman seemed to notice Sami on his back, the cloak covering him. He looked positively ill from exhaustion despite his rest on the train.</p><p>Her own eyes widened as she saw the colour of his, the woman squaring up her chest.</p><p>"What are three soldiers doing with an Ishvalan child?"</p><p>"Look you can harbour whatever feelings you like towards us, call us whatever you want, but just help him, please." Maes spoke up.</p><p>“Then you better come inside, I’ll put something on the stove it must have been a long journey all the way from the capital.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The three of them thanked.</p><p>The woman walked off to the kitchen, the sound of a pot being placed on the stove following.</p><p>Roy deposited Sami gently down on the couch in the living room.</p><p>"You can take off that cloak dearie, I know where you're from and I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>He smiled, pulling the cloak from himself.</p><p>Riza took it, folding it up neatly before placing it beside her. She gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“You never did answer my question, how did you come about the boy?”</p><p>“Are you this nosey about all your customers?”</p><p>“Roy…” Riza scorned.</p><p>“Let’s just say this, we’re military and he’s from Ishval, with your knowledge of what’s happened in the past week or so take a wild stab in the dark of how we found him.”</p><p>“Still doesn’t explain why he’s with you three, I didn’t think that Führer of yours would allow something like that.”</p><p>The three of them stayed quiet.</p><p>“Ahhh, I see.” The old woman smirked. “So you’re harbouring an Ishvalan refugee under his nose? Oh he wouldn’t like that.”</p><p>“That’s why he’s not going to know.” Roy’s expression was furious as he set the woman with a hard stare.</p><p>“I’m not scared of soldiers, boy…” She spat back.</p><p>“Let’s just calm down.” Riza attempted to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“Roy.” Maes spoke up authoritatively. “Stand down.”</p><p>He relented.</p><p>“Reporting us might get us locked up as traitors, or worse, but it would also guarantee the kid’s execution so unless you want his blood on your hands I wouldn’t try it.”</p><p>She scoffed.</p><p>“You’re one to talk about having blood on your hands after everything you’ve done to those people.”</p><p><em>“Valka!” </em>Sami spoke up before realising the slip of language and growling in annoyance. “I mean stop.”</p><p>The room silenced as their eyes all turned to him.</p><p>“I don’t know what they did before they found me, or what they’ve done in the past, but I do know that they helped me, they saved my life and they didn’t have to. They had every alibi in the world if they needed one, some Ishvalan kid’s death was hardly going to cause a problem for them, hell, the Führer would probably have given them a medal.” He took a breath. “What I mean to say is, please don’t report them, I don’t want to see them hurt because of me.”</p><p>“Sami…” Riza began softly.</p><p>The old woman walked closer to him and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently.</p><p>“You have a kind heart, kid. I won’t call anyone, I just wanted to make sure they had your best interest in mind, clearly they do.” She smiled. “Now, that broth should be ready, how about we get some food into you before we start measuring up?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>“Alright then.” The old woman walked back off to the kitchen.</p><p>“Need a lift?” Maes asked with a smirk as he offered his arms out.</p><p>“Man… I can’t wait to get that prosthetic if it means I don’t have to do this anymore.” He teased.</p><p>The bespectacled man laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: I know their Dad's name is 'Van Hohenheim' but considering the setting and context of this story I'm using the name 'Hohenheim Van Elric'.</p><p>Like canon, with Trisha and Hohenheim never marrying the boys have their Mother's surname of 'Khalish' but as mentioned in this chapter, Edward can no longer use it in fear of being killed for being an Ishvalan, therefore taking 'Elric' instead.</p><p>I didn't know if this would bother anyone, or it would look like a mistake but I assure you it was intentional and just a work around to place them in Ishval as seamlessly as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Language of Ishvala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>“I know dear, I know… just hold on a little bit longer.” The old woman reassured.</p><p>The young blonde girl, Winry was holding him down on one side while Riza was on the other as he bucked from the hospital table against the pure agony of the metal attachments fusing into his bones.</p><p>Roy tried not to gag at the young boy’s screams, feeling useless as he and Maes did nothing more than stand and watch this horror show unfold. It was only a few minutes later before he had to hastily excuse himself from the room and head outside.</p><p>He had barely made it down the porch steps before he was bent doubling throwing up in the bushes.</p><p>Footsteps followed not long after and a handkerchief was lowered into his view.</p><p>Roy took it and wiped his mouth.</p><p>“Everything they’re having to do in there, all that pain he’s going through, that’s all because of us. We should never have had that civil war in the first place, it achieved nothing, it was pointless. He’s just a fucking kid!”</p><p>Stumbling back to the porch he slumped down to sit on the top step, scrubbing a hand down his face with a deep sigh.</p><p>“Are we doing the right thing here, keeping him with us?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Maes took a seat beside him.</p><p>“Well we’re not exactly good role models.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” His friend teased.</p><p>“No but seriously, we’re military, we were all there those days in Ishval, we work for a man who wants every single person like Sami dead, are we going to just get him killed if he stays with us?”</p><p>“We don’t really have any other options; the kid doesn’t have anywhere to go back to. His house was probably destroyed, we know his Mom’s dead, his Dad up and left them years ago and there’s no sign of the brother. Sending him back there is a death sentence.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean send him back; I just meant are we the right people to raise a damn kid?”</p><p>“Well people always did use to think we were dating back at the academy.” Maes grinned.</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“How are you my superior?”</p><p>“Hey!” His friend mocked offence.</p><p>The door opened behind them, it was the young girl.</p><p>“Granny says she’s finished.”</p><p>Roy offered her a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, we’ll be in in a minute.”</p><p>She nodded before heading back inside.</p><p>He turned to his friend.</p><p>“You and Gracia are trying for a kid, right? You've got parental intuition.”</p><p>“First of all the main word you used there was trying, you don't get the hang of parenting until, you know, you actually have a kid. Plus even if I did have a kid they wouldn't have been through a war or had two amputations, Sami is a whole new set of rules.”</p><p>“I don’t know how the hell we’re gonna’ hide him in plain sight. I mean, his eyes are fine unless he’s scared and, although it sounds awful to say it, him having lighter skin than most Ishavlan’s will help. Do you think he’d be able to just walk around Central without getting reported?”</p><p>“If we get him some Amestrian clothes and, I don’t know, a big coat or something I doubt anyone would even notice. To be perfectly honest, if we hadn’t have found him in Ishval I wouldn’t have guessed that pigment even meant what it did.”</p><p>Roy got to his feet and brushed himself off.</p><p>“We need to start calling him Edward too otherwise we’re gonna’ fail at the first hurdle.”</p><p>“It’s gonna’ be hard on the kid, imagine if someone told you that you needed to abandon your entire heritage and pretend to be someone from the country which killed everyone you loved.”</p><p>“It’s just until we can do something about the damn Führer. If we can rise up the ranks we can stop all this crap and help the Ishvalan’s.”</p><p>“You make it sound so easy.”</p><p>Roy looked through the window at Sami lying passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>“It’s the least we can do.”</p><hr/><p>He awake with a groan, flickering his eyes open.</p><p>Instead of the hospital table below him it was instead a bed, the room warm and lit by the sun pouring in through the drawn curtains. He slowly lifted the auto mail arm and looked it over. It was surprisingly light compared to what he’d been expecting.</p><p>Deciding to test out the leg too he threw back the covers and carefully shuffled around to sit with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. With his arms to steady him he did a countdown before pushing himself up… seconds before he landed in a heap on the floor.</p><p><em>“Cishvar!”</em> He cursed, awkwardly picking himself up and trying again; this time more successful as he was able to limp forward at a snail’s pace to the door leading to the balcony on the side of the house. Sliding it open he walked over and leant to rest against the railing. He could see for miles, endless stretches of green rolling countryside intersected by a calm river; it was beautiful.</p><p>“Umm, hello?” Came a voice.</p><p>He turned to see a blonde girl standing in the doorway of the room. She looked around his age and she was… really pretty.</p><p><em>“Shallar…” </em>His eyes widened. “I mean… hello or hi…, ohhhh…” He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Nice work, idiot, real smooth…</em>
</p><p>The girl giggled.</p><p>
  <em>“Shallar.”</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened before a beaming smile came to his face.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s really nice to meet you, I was a little out of it the past two days so I didn’t really have the chance to introduce myself and say hello.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh I don’t really know much Ishvalan, just <em>shallar</em>, <em>rallhar</em>, and <em>zin</em> <em>nadda</em>.”</p><p>“I could teach you some swear words but I don’t think your Grandma would like that.” He teased.</p><p>The girl’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“That’s so cool!”</p><p>“Or I could just teach you some basic stuff if you want?”</p><p>She nodded eagerly, walking out onto the balcony to join him.</p><p>He took a seat on the decking, landing harder than he’d liked but what was pain after losing an arm and a leg and then having metal machine parts attached to your nerve endings, eh?</p><p>“So, you know <em>shallar</em>, well hi is just <em>sha</em> and bye is-.”</p><p>“<em>Har</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah you got it.” He smiled. “Alchemist is <em>Alchelimta</em>, mechanic is <em>mechamas</em>.”</p><p>“No fair, your words all sound way better than ours!”</p><p>“What else, uhh… oh, <em>perkesh</em>.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means pretty, like you.”</p><p>The girl turned bright red in an instant, a small squeak leaving her lips after being caught off guard. She quickly got to her feet and started walking back towards the room.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?”</p><p>“Uhh, I think I heard Granny calling me, she must want my help.”</p><p>“I didn’t hear anyone.” He teased, using the railings to pull himself to his feet as he too re-entered the bedroom.</p><p>“Maybe you need your hearing checked too then. I’ll see you later.” She rushed off.</p><p>He burst into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pulled Stitches & a Knock at the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long does rehabilitation usually take?” Roy asked, sat at the table in the kitchen across from Pinako.</p><p>“Three years but I have a feeling the kid isn’t going to be a typical case.” She smiled, taking a sip from her tea.</p><p>“We have a favour to ask you and it’s kind of a big one.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He furrowed an eyebrow.</p><p>“I haven’t even told you yet.”</p><p>“You’re going to ask if the boy can stay here." She stated. "Because while it might be easy to hide a kid who’s on his feet walking around, trying to find somewhere he could rehabilitate for that span of time without your superiors noticing is another thing entirely. We have plenty of space and we might as well use it, plus it will be nice for Winry to have someone else around her age to play with, she’s a lonely child, there aren’t many people who live this far out from the capital.”</p><p>“I…” Roy was taken aback. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Have you talked to Sami yet?”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t sure if you would agree.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Excuse me a moment.”</p><p>Pinako walked to the window her eyes widening with a gasp.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Roy asked, suddenly alert.</p><p>“Where’s Sami?”</p><p>“Upstairs with Maes and Riza, why?”</p><p>“Your friends are here.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Go up there too, I’ll deal with them.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Pinako allowed him a few seconds before walking into the hallway and answering the door.</p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p>“Mrs. Rockbell?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We regret to inform you that your son Yuriy Rockbell and his wife Sarah Rockbell were killed during the Ishvalan conflict; a man they had been treating seems to have been the culprit.”</p><p>Her hand shook, death gripping the wood of the door.</p><p>“Get off my property you dogs!” She spat through gritted teeth.</p><p>The two blue coats looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“We’re very sorry.”</p><p>“No you’re not, they died in your meaningless war and now I’m the one who has to tell a nine-year-old girl that her parents are dead.”</p><p>They didn’t reply instead only nodding and walking away.</p><hr/><p>Upstairs Roy had sprinted to relay what was happening to the others, Riza and Maes having jumped into action, quickly corralling Sami under the bed.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Shhh.” Riza silenced firmly.</p><p>Maes was flat against the wall, his eyes firmly fixed out the window.</p><p>“They’re leaving.”</p><p>“So can I come out now?” Sami asked, peeping his head out.</p><p>Roy crouched down beside him, his expression was stern.</p><p>“It looks like a false alarm but if you ever pull that kind of act again…” He took a breath to calm himself. “When we tell you to hide you do as we damn tell you and you stay silent until we say it’s safe, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Sami slowly nodded, eyes a little sad from being shouted at.</p><p>Riza and Maes seemed to agree with Roy making him only feel worse.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His small voice apologised.</p><p>Roy exhaled before holding out his hand.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>He helped bring Sami to his feet.</p><p>A scream from downstairs made the four of them jump.</p><p>“Stay here.” Roy ordered before he, Maes, and Riza headed out the room.</p><p>Sami moved towards the door and realised he could hear someone sobbing; it sounded like Winry.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Maes asked.</p><p>Despite the lecture he’d received Sami needed to know what was happening. Slowly limping into the corridor and down the stairs he arrived at the scene in the living room.</p><p>Pinako was hugging Winry in a deathly grip as she was practically hyperventilating on her knees on the floor.</p><p>“Winry?”</p><p>Roy’s head tipped back as he let out a frustrated exhale.</p><p>“What did I just tell you?”</p><p>But he didn’t care about that.</p><p>Sami slowly walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“My Mom and Dad are dead.”</p><p>His heart sank in his chest.</p><p>“They went to be surgeons in the war in Ishval.”</p><p>Sami’s eyes widened.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“One of your people killed them, they were doctors, they were trying to help people!”</p><p>He suddenly felt sick.</p><p>
  <em>No... they couldn't be.</em>
</p><p>He gagged and before his brain even caught up he was already out the room.</p><p>Roy, Maes, and Riza were frozen to the spot at the revelation.</p><p>Those people they had been…</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>“Winry Rockbell, that was an awful thing to say!” Pinako scorned.</p><p>“But-.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how upset you are there was no need for that. Sami is not responsible for the acts of every Ishvalan.”</p><p>“They’re dead, Granny!”</p><p>Roy excused himself from the room and headed to the bathroom where Sami was in an uncomfortable heap on the floor, arms spread over the toilet seat as he threw up the contents of his stomach, wincing in pain with every heave, clearly pulling stitches as he did.</p><p>He knelt down beside the kid and placed a hand reassuringly on his back.</p><p>As the retching stopped, Sami spoke up, voice no more than a whisper.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be here; I don’t deserve to be here.”</p><p>“Hey…” He began softly.</p><p>“They died because of me and I’m in their house.” Tears trickled down his cheeks. “It’s my fault, all of this is my fault, they would have been alive if it weren’t for me.”</p><p>“Sami, the man in that tent would have killed them if you were there or not, from the reports he’s got a hatred of Amestrians and they fit the description.”</p><p>The kid shook his head.</p><p>“He killed them all… the elder, the doctors… I had to watch it all and I can’t stop seeing it, it’s in my head and it won’t go away. I want it to go away.”</p><p>Roy’s heart wrenched as he gently placed a hand behind Sami’s head and guided him against his chest, holding him close.</p><p>“You were damn well bleeding to death, not to mention the fact you were also down two limbs, there was nothing you could have done, you were as much a victim of circumstance as they were.”</p><p>“Then why does it hurt so much?” His crumbling tone asked.</p><p>“Because you’re human.” Roy answered softly.</p><p>They were both silent for a minute or two, Sami’s breathing calming to its usual pattern before he looked up at him.</p><p>“I have to stay here with them don’t I?”</p><p>“It’s the safest place for you, plus Pinako knows a lot more about auto mail and rehabilitation then any of us do. We’re not leaving you, the second she says you’re good to go then we’ll be out here to bring you back to Central.”</p><p>Sami nodded, gaze having travelled down to the floor.</p><p>“But you’ll visit, right?”</p><p>Roy ruffled the kid’s hair.</p><p>“Of course we’ll visit, try keeping us away.” He smiled.</p><p>“Will they even want me to stay after all this?”</p><p>“They only know the Rockbells were killed in the war; the military won’t tell them any more than that, trust me, being vague is practically our policy.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s kinder that people don’t know the full truth. There are always cases that sear into your brain and if you can save a mother or a father the pain of having to know about how their son or daughter was tortured, or… worse then that’s worth the sleepless nights.”</p><p>“So they don’t know I was there?”</p><p>Roy shook his head.</p><p>“And they never have to, that’s completely up to you. I however would recommend you don’t tell them, it’s kinder.”</p><p>Sami shook his head.</p><p>“They died heroes and no one even knows.”</p><p>“That’s life sadly.”</p><p>Roy furrowed an eyebrow before his eyes widened at the sight of red seeping through Sami’s shirt. He pulled up the material to reveal torn stitches on his stomach.</p><p>“You could have told me you were bleeding, problem child…” He teased.</p><p>“I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes as he looked into a cabinet under the sink and took out a medical pack.</p><p>“You’re going to make me go grey.”</p><p>Sami laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pinako Rockbell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sami had come on in leaps and bounds, the young boy having gone from being confined to a wheelchair and only able to move around on his own for at most a half hour, to making it routine to meet Winry after school just past the trees outside the gates to walk home together. He tried to walk a little further each and every day, saying that he would never find Aleem if he didn't push himself.</p><p>He and Winry had quickly become friends with the two of them now almost inseparable.</p><p>A friend of hers who taught at the school had gave her numerous workbooks she had created containing reading comprehension tests and other such learning materials for Sami, allowing the boy to learn the same as Winry without having to attend. She would often hear them bickering at the kitchen table over homework problems and who had the correct answer.</p><p>As promised Mustang and his team visited regularly and it never failed to bring a smile to the boy's face, however he would always be quiet after they left and so they'd mutually agreed it would be best if they visited less frequently for Sami's sake.</p><p>Considering all he had been through the boy was adapting well, adjusting to Amestrian life like a duck to water. It was at nights however that she saw the unmasked struggles of the Ishvalan child as he lay tossing and turning, crying out softly under the sheets in his room, deep in nightmares of horrors she couldn’t even imagine. It was hard to remember when looking at the boy just what he had been through in such a short amount of time, having lost his family, his home, and all those who he had grown up around to then be rescued by the military of another nation and subsequently sent to live in the middle of nowhere. It wouldn’t be an easy thing for most adults to handle nevermind a nine-year-old.</p><p>Sami was clearly stronger than most, and far older than his years, something that saddened her more than she could articulate. He was also deeply protective of Winry, fulfilling a older brother role despite the lack of age gap. The boy had even defended her against a group of travellers who were passing through and seeking trouble. As they’d walked through the door Winry had wet cheeks while Sami’s expression was furious, a bloody nose accompanying bruised knuckles.</p><p>Now she didn’t condone violence, but he did get an extra-large serving of stew that night.</p><p>Speaking of food, it took Sami almost a month to be able to palate Amestrian food, the richness of their dishes proved too much for his stomach frequently leaving the poor boy camped out in the bathroom after meals. It had been a slow process but now the kid couldn’t stop eating so she’d done something right.</p><p>Sami had also become very attached the cloak the three of them had bought him before their train ride to Resembool, the kid wearing it any chance he got despite being a couple sizes too big. Trying to explain to him that she could tailor it proved hopeless as the kid clearly thought she was going to take it away. Sami eventually had handed it over but with an expression that was desperately trying not to show how upset he truly was. A few days after when she gave it back his eyes had practically burst out of his skull, the boy throwing it on seconds later and beaming once he saw that it fit him properly. The kid was almost speechless but she did get a brief hug before he ran off shouting for Winry to see; she could have cried there and then.</p><p>Pinako had come to hiding newspapers from the boy too. Every Sunday when it was delivered he would always rush out to read it, scouring the pages for any news on Ishval or his family. Mustang hadn’t been too into the idea for two reasons, one, it only upset the kid to see what was happening to his people, and two, he feared that if Sami did find anything he would rush off into an active warzone with no care for his own safety. She agreed and therefore banned him for reading them, the kid having taken it surprisingly well, although she had seen him trying to sneak a look every now and again.</p><p>As the kid had declared, he truly was going to have completed his rehabilitation in just one year. He was self-sufficient, knew how to care for his auto mail, had no issues walking distance, and had enough muscle built up to handle lifting and carrying. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Mustang and his team came back to collect him ready to live with them in Central. She would be lying if she said she wouldn’t miss the brat but she knew he had practically been biting the furniture the last few months in anticipation of a more active life.</p><p>Then Mustang had let slip the idea of him becoming a State Alchemist under his teaching and hadn’t that brought a new spark to the kid. He hadn’t stopped talking about it since annoying every single one of them. As much as she was happy to see the kid so invested she couldn’t help but worry, State Alchemists were required to serve Amestris when the country required their service and the last thing she ever wanted to see was a newspaper where his name was listed amongst those who had ‘made the ultimate sacrifice for Führer and country’. It would break her.</p><p>She doubted Mustang would ever let that happen though, the guy was rising in rank at a steady pace, and along with Hughes the two of them would probably be able to swindle a reason for him not to serve. Sami wasn’t doing this for the damn King or Amestris, he was doing it because he wanted to find out the truth about his brother, and hopefully even find his cousins along the way too.</p><p>He had a drive the likes of which she had never seen and she knew he was going to be alright.</p><p>Resembool would always be there for him to return home to if she needed them and she was going to make sure that boy knew it. He was family and she loved the pipsqueak.</p><p>The house was going to be quiet without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tears of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sami was down the stairs and out the door before the three of them had even approached the driveway to the house, eager to show them just how much he’d improved since they’d last paid a visit.</p><p>The once weakened child had become a healthy, normal boy with two strong legs beneath him ready to pursue a career of alchemy in the capital and find his family.</p><p>“Hey kiddo.”</p><p>Sami threw himself against him a few seconds later; Roy couldn’t help the smile which came to his face.</p><p>“Edward, I thought I told you to get the washing in, it’s starting to rain!” Pinako shouted from the house.</p><p>“Sorry Granny.”</p><p>Sami shot them an apologetic look before he ran off round the back of the property.</p><p>The use of ‘Granny’ gave the three of them a warm feeling, one that burned away the worries they’d initially had about whether the kid would fit in amongst the Amestrian Rockbell’s.</p><p>Apparently he hadn’t just fit in, he’d found family.</p><p>“Hey!” Came a shout from the balcony.</p><p>Looking up they saw Winry waving.</p><p>“Hi!” They waved back.</p><p>“Oh do come in, you must be cold after travelling so far.” Pinako fussed, hurrying them inside. “Give me your coats and go warm up in the living room; I’ll get Winry to put the fire on.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ma’am.” Roy nodded.</p><p>“Oh hush, it’s Pinako and you know that.” She quipped a smile before turning to the stairs. “Winry!”</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>The young Rockbell girl appeared a few seconds later. She looked around downstairs.</p><p>“Where’s Alchemy Freak?”</p><p>Maes couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname.</p><p>“So he’s been trying alchemy has he?” Roy enquired.</p><p>“You know he has.” Pinako retorted. “I’m not stupid enough to have missed those books which magically appeared in his room after your last visit.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“But yes, he has.”</p><p>“Any success?”</p><p>Sami burst through the backdoor soaked through to the skin and out of breath, clearly from having sprinted round the garden in an attempt to save the washing from the rain. He noticed the tea she was preparing and the airing coats.</p><p>“So they get tea and I get to go out there in that?!”</p><p>“Yes.” Pinako grinned, knowing the annoyance it would cause.</p><p>He scowled.</p><p>“<em> Graj kar… </em>” Sami muttered under his breath.</p><p>Roy pulled out an Ishvalan dictionary from his pocket.</p><p>“Would you like me to translate that to Pinako for you?”</p><p>Sami’s eyes widened in horror as he quickly shook his head.</p><p>“I thought so.”</p><p>“Why do you have an Ishvalan dictionary?” The kid asked.</p><p>“<em> If you have to talk Amestrian then it’s only fair we make the same effort to learn your language, right?” </em></p><p>Sami’s eyes widened before the biggest smile came to face alongside an almost tearful expression he quickly masked away.</p><p>“<em> Show off. </em>”</p><p>Roy smirked.</p><p>“<em> Brat. </em>”</p><p>“Roy…” Riza scorned.</p><p>Sami laughed.</p><p>“When you two are quite finished.” Pinako shook her head in kind exasperation as she handed over the mugs of tea, including one to the kid.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>A few hours later</b>
</p><p>“Did you pack last night like I told you to?” Pinako asked.</p><p>Sami didn’t reply.</p><p>“Edward…”</p><p>“I’ll do it now.”</p><p>He rushed off upstairs.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Twenty minutes later</b>
</p><p>Maes exhaled deeply.</p><p>“So, how do you think he’s gonna’ take it?”</p><p>“He’s been looking forward to this day for the entire year, but now this place has become a second home to him, having to say goodbye to it is going to be hard for a kid who’s already lost one before, not to mention you guys.”</p><p>“Edward only has enough to fill a small suitcase, the fact that he’s been up there for so long tells you everything about how he’s feeling.”</p><p>“I’m gonna’ go and check on him.” Winry walked off upstairs.</p><hr/><p>“Ed.” She knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.</p><p>Sami was knelt down on the floor next to his bed, suitcase open beside him but still empty. The Ishvalan was leant over, his real hand gripping the leather siding as he shook, clearly fighting back tears.</p><p>“I’m not crying…” Came a small tone.</p><p>“What would be so bad if you were?” She replied, closing the door behind her and kneeling down beside him. “This isn’t goodbye forever you know, just for a little while. Just because you’re gonna’ live with Maes and train to be some bigtime alchemist doesn’t mean you can’t have a break every so often and come back home.”</p><p>Sami smiled.</p><p>“I thought this would be easy but… I almost don’t want to go. But…” He sniffled, wiping his good hand across his eyes. “I need to find Aleem and my family.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that they’ll be alive and well out there, equally as eager to see you too. From what you’ve told me about Al he doesn’t sound like someone who just gives up.”</p><p>Winry gave a wink before picking up the shirt from the bed before folding it neatly and holding out the garment to her friend.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Sami placed it inside the suitcase before taking a breath and getting to his feet. He reached out a hand to Winry, pulling her up too. “I suppose I’m gonna’ need you as my engineer when I do become a State Alchemist.”</p><p>“Good and you better pay me well when you’re on that kind of salary.”</p><p>“I’ll have them send for you, Gearhead.”</p><p>“Alchemy Freak.” She regarded fondly, close to tears herself now.</p><p>Sami finished packing away the rest of his things on the bed before clicking the suitcase shut.</p><p>“I…” He paused. “I might not see you for a while, training with Roy and studying for the alchemist exam might take up all my time, but I’ll call as much as I can.”</p><p>Winry smiled.</p><p>“When you get yourself one of those fancy pocket watches you keep talking about I’ll think about coming over to see you in Central, you can treat me to some of their fancy food.”</p><p>Sami scoffed.</p><p>“So what, I pass and become a State Alchemist and you get free food?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” She confirmed with a giggle.</p><p>The Ishvalan laughed.</p><p>“I’m really gonna’ miss you.”</p><p>“Me too, Sami.”</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>“Miss. Winry, calling a man by his sacred name, I’m flushed.”</p><p>Winry rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Just get downstairs, pea brain.”</p><p>“Ahhh!” He gasped in offence.</p><hr/><p>The rain had stopped by the time they decided to make tracks. Stood at the base of the porch stairs Sami couldn't help the tears trickling down his cheeks.</p><p>"Edward, come here." Pinako's usual stern tone ordered.</p><p>He did as he was told.</p><p>"Now, you behave yourself, just because it's some big new city doesn't mean you can just run off doing whatever and worry these three half to death. And drink your damn milk Pipsqueak, no grandson of mine is gonna' be a short ass."</p><p>Sami smirked.</p><p>"But most importantly."</p><p>Pinako pulled the boy down into a tight hug before pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"You have the best time out there and live your life, you deserve it. If you ever get lonely or just want someone to talk to we're always just a phone call away, and you can visit us whenever you like. This house is yours as much as it is ours." She gave him a soft pat to his arm. "Your family would be so proud of you, and so are we. Go bring them back, I can't wait to meet Aleem."</p><p>Sami could barely see for the tears in his eyes as he nodded.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Ohhh Ed!" Winry smushed him into a hug too as she cried.</p><p>"Hey, it's rained enough here, we're gonna' flood the place if you keep crying like that." He teased with a smile, trying to coax one from her too.</p><p>She did so.</p><p>"There we go. Now next time I see you I promise those will be tears of joy, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." She nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Two hours later</b>
</p><p>Sat aboard the train as it steamed through the countryside, the beginnings of civilisation were starting to appear outside, they were close to Central.</p><p>Roy turned to Sami who was leaning against the window staring out at nothing in particular.</p><p>“I like what Pinako did to your cloak by the way, turning it into a coat was a stroke of genius, and it suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Came the quiet reply.</p><p>He looked over to Maes, motioning with his eyes for assistance in trying to cheer the kid up.</p><p>“You know, Ed, a little birdy told me that it’s your birthday soon; we’ll have to do something to celebrate.”</p><p>Sami turned away from the window with a nervous expression.</p><p>“Do… do you still want me to live with you? I heard Riza and Granny talking about your wife being pregnant; won’t I just… get in the way?”</p><p>And if that didn’t break their damn hearts.</p><p>“Edward, we are honoured to have you come stay with us; our house is plenty big enough.” Maes reached across to mess up the kid’s hair.</p><p>“No you want free childcare when your baby comes.” Sami replied cheekily with a smirk, batting the hand away.</p><p>Riza and Roy smirked.</p><p>“Change of plan, you’re staying with Roy.” He teased.</p><p>“Noooo!” The kid burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Graj kar = Old hag</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry this took me so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two Years Later</strong>
</p><p>Sami put his hood up, exhaling deeply before heading out into the street, keeping his pace calm and natural as he headed in the direction of home.</p><p>"Hey, stop right there." Called the voice of a soldier.</p><p>"Dammit." He grumbled under his breath, pausing on the spot.</p><p>The soldier approached.</p><p>"Hood down and hands out of your pockets please."</p><p>He felt his eyes change in a second.</p><p>Not good.</p><p>"Is there a reason for why I would have to do that, Sir?"</p><p>Sami did remove his hands from his pocket and held them up to the soldier but didn't lower the hood.</p><p>"Spot inspection, we're conducting them throughout the city."</p><p>"Really, and why is that?"</p><p>"You can never be too careful, right? Fuhrer's orders, helps us kick out any unwelcome visitors to the capital. It's in the interest of the people so we're hoping they'll cooperate."</p><p>Sami bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something incriminating.</p><p>"Is that so? Well, I have a condition which leaves me almost blind if I'm exposed to sunlight so lowering my hood would cause me great pain. I hope you can understand, Sir, I'm just out buying groceries for my father; he's been a little under the weather these past few days so I'm trying to help out as much as I can."</p><p>"That's terrible, I'm real sorry to hear that. I hope he feels better soon. He'll be proud to have such a kind young boy looking out for him." The soldier offered a smile. "Run along now kid, and stay out of trouble you hear?"</p><p>"Will do, Sir." He nodded before continuing on.</p><p>As he reached the end of the street he turned the corner and gasped as he walked into yet another blue coat, horror in his expression as he did so.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>"Edward?"</p><p>"Maes..." His breathy tone forced from his throat. "Fuck."</p><p>"What's wrong, are you hurt?"</p><p>"Blue sky." He provided.</p><p>The code for 'my eyes are red'.</p><p>The older man didn't hesitate as he began escorting him through the streets, nodding to fellow blue coats as he passed.</p><p>"Sir." A group of them saluted. "Everything okay there?"</p><p>"Yes, just helping the kid, he got a little lost, Central is a big place n'all."</p><p>"You got that right, when I first got transferred here it took me months to get the hang of it. I'll be seeing you, Sir."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>Mae's hurried them past before they finally reached the apartment complex. They took the lift to their floor. A short walk later and they were home.</p><p>Once inside Sami slumped against the wall, almost doubling over as he desperately tried to breathe.</p><p>"Edward?"</p><p>Gracia's voice drifted in before she appeared. The kind woman began to fuss over him in seconds, removing his coat before guiding him to sit on the couch.</p><p>"Edward, you've been gone for hours." Maes stated.</p><p>"You came to find me?" Sami asked, confused by why someone would care where he was.</p><p>"Of course I did, we were concerned that something might have happened to you."</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry like that."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>"A soldier wanted me to lower my hood, I managed to talk my way out of it but... fuck it was so close." He scrubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>"Still can't change them back?" Gracia asked softly.</p><p>Sami shook his head.</p><p>"I'll try and keep Elicia occupied until they are so you have one less thing to worry about."</p><p>"Thanks; and thank you for helping me out there, I appreciate it, Maes."</p><p>"Anytime, kid."</p><hr/><p>Life had been as peaceful as an Ishvalan living undercover in the main capital of a nation could hope for. He was still chasing leads on Aleem with a few strands potentially coming out of the woodwork in the past few months.</p><p>Not that Roy, Riza, or Maes would ever let him chase them.</p><p>While he understood their protectiveness given his unique situation, Sami could help but feel as if he was suffocating sometimes. It was hard to express his feelings on the matter considering everything they had sacrificed and just how much they were risking by harbouring him. He knew how selfish it sounded and he hated himself for even thinking it, but his brother was out there somewhere and he needed to find him.</p><p>He was in the midst of preparing for the State Alchemist Exam and they’d somehow managed to get him a place training with Shou Tucker. The wealth of rare books at his house had Sami’s jaw dropping to the floor in both excitement and disbelief; it took a great deal of resolve to not simply pull every one of them he was interested in reading from the shelf for a quick flick through out of curiosity.</p><p>Sami hadn’t been able to go in a few days though with Roy being forced to have to think up some excuse about him being sick to excuse the real reason of his eyes refusing to change back.</p><p>He wasn’t even scared so why the hell were they red?</p><p>Probably because he’d worried himself half to death following up Aleem’s trail earlier that week. He hadn’t been sleeping well with his little brother appearing in his dreams which soon transformed into nightmares as the sound of gunfire and explosions provided an accompaniment to his fellow Ishvalan’s screams and the far too vivid memories of bloodshed and violence.</p><p>At least Winry was coming to visit soon. She hadn’t said when she was coming specifically just to expect her in the next few days.</p><p>It had been a month or so since the last time she made the trip to the capital and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed her. Sami often found himself wishing he could be back in Resembool with her and Pinako which surprised him greatly. That quiet little town seemed like the most boring place on earth during his time there but now, the idea of such tranquillity sounded amazing.</p><p>He’d barely needed to hide himself away there but now he lived with the constant anxiety of being caught.</p><p>Maybe he’d been too hasty in his decision to leave.</p><p>No, he needed to move to capital to become a State Alchemist and find Aleem, he was all that mattered and if that meant putting up with the stupid military and having to constantly wear him damn hood up then so be it.</p><p>Finishing the last of his notes he exhaled deeply before flipping the cover closed. Slumping back in his chair he stared up at the ceiling as he leant back.</p><p>“Where the hell are you Aleem?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'll try and make these updates a little more regular in future</p><p>leave a comment with your thoughts and see you on the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @finral</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>